


cell phone (pick it up)

by hanniebeon



Series: canon seventeen [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: It's fluff I swear, M/M, also there's a make out session, the summary is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniebeon/pseuds/hanniebeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan has not seen the last ten memes Hansol sent him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cell phone (pick it up)

**Author's Note:**

> warning: they make out in this but I swear it wasn’t my idea…there’s tongues and stuff. Also this was supposed to be cute. It’s not really.  
> rads dis ur fault bruh.  
> Very slightly Inspired by Vernon dancing terribly to hotline bling (can’t say I didn’t enjoy it tho). and it's a fandom meme now fight me on this.

Seungkwan has stopped answering his phone for a while.

  
It’s not that big of a deal, honestly, when they spend half their time outside going from show to show – there’s barely enough time for sneaking in a toilet break, so calling other people is out of the question.

  
Still, the few times he has called at timed moments when he knows they’ll be having an ad break at Sukira, his phone just vibrates in his hand sadly until the automated voice starts playing.

  
Normally, Seungkwan would answer his calls immediately in a bright, chirpy (and a bit too loud) voice, but now every second listening to the ringtone feels like a step closer. To what, Hansol can’t say for sure, but he doesn’t want to think it’s the end of their friendship (or whatever relationship they have).

  
If he thinks about, he recalls times he had tried to get close to Seungkwan recently – while in the waiting room, taking group photos, even during practice – and the many times the other had either made an excuse or quickly slipped away.

  
He frowns. Is Seungkwan ignoring him? Is Seungkwan trying to sever all ties with him? Has he made other, better friends and wants Hansol to stop bothering him?

  
No, that's not possible.

  
Yes it is, he reminds himself – Seungkwan is the most sociable person ever, with friends from practically every rookie group (Hansol’s pretty sure about this) while Hansol is just that shy foreigner kid who has some problems talking to people. Once one string snaps, the rest follow, and soon the last thread of connection between him and Seungkwan will break and he’ll be left with one less friend.

  
_I need all the friends I can get_ , Hansol convinces himself.

  
_But is Seungkwan really just a friend?_

 

 

After continuous debate with himself for several days, Hansol decides he has to stop worrying about it and actually confront Seungkwan or they aren’t going to get anywhere. _Who cares about the consequences, if I don’t do this there will be no consequences at all, good or bad._

 

 

First he consults Seungcheol. In hindsight, he should’ve realized that Seungcheol was their leader, which meant he would get all wise and stuff, and perhaps he wasn’t the best person to ask. Also, ’95 line have been running into their own problems recently.

  
So cue Hansol standing there awkwardly as Seungcheol claps a hand onto his shoulder, looking into his eyes and saying, “I think you just need to talk to Seungkwan.”

  
The younger male gave him a very pointed stare (he hadn’t seen the leader talk to Jisoo or Jeonghan for the past couple days), which Seungcheol ignored, turning him around and pushing him back to the group.

 

 

Hansol makes his attempt at peacemaking (if you would call it that) a week later, at some year-end show they’re attending.

  
It’s hard to get a private moment with anyone in Seventeen unless you literally drag someone away from the group, and that’s exactly what he does the second someone pops into the waiting room with the message that the concert’s being delayed due to technical issues.

  
Hansol wraps a firm hand around Seungkwan’s wrist, ignoring uncalled whistling from Soonyoung and Seokmin and Jeonghan’s worried glances over the top of ten heads.

  
He drags the other male out into the hallway with no clue whatsoever as to what he’s doing, opening the first door and immediately shutting it with a hasty bow when he sees a sunbae group already there. Hansol presses his ear against every door until he finally finds an empty room.

Surprisingly, Seungkwan hasn’t made any attempts to run away yet, just clutching his fist until his knuckles are white. His face is somewhat pale, and Hansol frowns in concern.

  
He takes a few deep breaths, mentally preparing what he wants to say then releasing his hold on Seungkwan’s wrist.

  
“Seungkwan, I – “

  
Hansol has barely started, before the sound of the door slamming shut reverberates throughout the tiny room and the soft, quick footsteps of running getting quieter by the second indicate he’s alone.

  
His breath catches in his throat. Of all things he’d expected Seungkwan to do, to yell at him in indignantly, or to stare at him in stony-eyed silence. Not run away.

  
His legs are shaking uncontrollably, but Hansol manages to make his way back to the waiting room, where he flops down onto the couch, uncaring for the eyes boring into his back. Seungkwan is nowhere in sight.

 

 

Hansol makes his second attempt a mere three days later. The disappointment (and the heartbreak, but Hansol convinces himself the pain in his chest is from the tedious all-night dance practices, which is partially true) from Seungkwan running away the first time he tried had pushed him back onto his feet faster than he had anticipated.

  
This time, Hansol makes sure most of the members are out of the dorm, with the exception of Mingyu and Wonwoo as well as Jeonghan. He knows for a fact the latter is in the kitchen cleaning the dishes with the spirit of an angry angel and the first two are in their room doing god knows what.

  
Seungkwan’s lying around indolently on their beaten-up couch, the usually active self-declared MC of the group tired out after a long week of activities. Hansol approaches him slowly, poking him gently on the side.

  
“Seungkwan.” He whispers, but the brunette doesn’t stir. The next time, Hansol waits until the sound of banging of pots and pans (did Jisoo or Seungcheol make him mad, or was it both of them?) subside before he tries again, this time prodding harshly at the other male’s shoulder, saying his name out loud.

  
A little stirring.

  
“Boo Seungkwan,” he hisses, “please wake up.”

  
At this, Seungkwan finally awakes, staring at the ceiling blankly with mist-covered eyes. He only comes to his senses after a few slow blinks, but the second he spots Hansol standing patiently beside him, his eyes widen and he sits up.

  
“Seungkwan…” They exchange a long stare before the brunette makes an attempt to flee. Fortunately, Hansol had anticipated this, his arms anchoring to the couch to bracket Seungkwan. Hansol feels his cheeks flush and they turn even redder as he takes in Seungkwan lying below him in pretty much the same state – disheveled, mussed-up hair and a furious pink blooming on the apples of his cheeks.

  
It’s altogether too pretty a sight for Hansol to resist, and subconsciously he leans forward, slowly but deliberately, until their lips meet.

Seungkwan’s lips are surprisingly smooth against Hansol’s dry and chapped lips, soft and almost sweet. Hansol presses into the kiss even more, wanting to taste that sweetness. He threads his fingers through the other male’s endearing bed-hair and swipes his tongue across Seungkwan’s lower lip, a silent inquiry for entrance which the latter allows, being surprisingly obedient as he lies there pliant as Hansol entangles his tongue with his.

  
It’s hot and wet and everything Hansol didn’t know he wanted.

  
“Mm…” Seungkwan whines softly, the rise and fall of his chest becoming more pronounced as his need for air becomes urgent.

  
They linger in the kiss for a while longer before Hansol slowly lets their lips separate, the taste of Seungkwan permeating his senses.

  
“Are you ignoring me…” Hansol whispers softly, question trailing off as he stares into Seungkwan eyes, slowing following the bridge of his nose down to his now-swollen lips.

  
The other male flushes brightly, having been found out.

  
“So what if I am?”

  
“Why?”

  
Hansol’s question is met with silence as the other male looks away.

  
Seungkwan bites his lip, deliberately choosing out his next words.

  
“You’ve been really close to Jeonghan lately.”

  
“Jeonghan’s close to everyone,” Hansol raised a brow, “and besides, ’95 line have been having issues. You know that.” This was true. Recently, the three hyungs seemed to be everywhere but next to each other – Jisoo sitting moodily in the corner, Seungcheol slinging his arm over Wonwoo at a side, and Jeonghan casually slouching over him in their dorm.

  
“That’s not an excuse.” Seungkwan pouted, his cheeks puffing up indignantly.

  
“You know Mingyu isn’t happy about it either.” Seungcheol’s clinginess had forced the tallest of the group to trail a few meters after Seungcheol and Wonwoo wherever they went, sending Wonwoo sad, miserable glances like a rejected puppy. Hansol had witnessed Wonwoo giving his boyfriend a sympathetic glance in return, only to be pushed into the other direction by Seungcheol’s arm around his shoulder.

  
“What I’m saying is…,” Seungkwan takes a deep breath, “I don’t want you to hang out with everyone else. Hang out with me. Me only.” He looks into Hansol’s eyes, poking his chest for extra emphasis.

  
_Heh. Cute._

  
“And why is that?” Hansol knows he’s pushing boundaries here, but he wants to hear it directly – as an aspiring MC, Seungkwan is used to getting out of tricky situations with cleverly crafted, indirect answers, but Hansol wants to hear his true feelings.

  
“I like you.” A little murmur, only barely there. His lips stretch into a smile.

  
“Could you repeat that again? I didn’t catch it.” Seungkwan gives him a vehement glare, cheeks crimson, and says harshly, “For god’s sake, Hansol. I like you.”

  
“That’s all I wanted to hear,” A bright grin decorates Hansol’s features and he plops down next to Seungkwan on the sofa, “now will you answer your phone? You’ve missed at least ten memes I sent you.”

 

 

“See,” Seungcheol tells him loudly, in the presence of the entire group the day after they’d found two of the youngest snuggling comfortably on the couch, “I told you talking it out was the best way to solve the problem.”

  
“Then why don't you go talk to Jeonghan and Jisoo?” Seungkwan snaps back sassily, flipping his nonexistent long hair at a dumbfounded leader.

  
“Let’s go babe.” The brunette says to Hansol, purposely throwing his head back and exaggerating the last word as he struts out of the room with Hansol’s hand in his.

 

  
_(Though Seungcheol gives an indignant splutter, after two days ’95 line are huddled together again and Meanie has finally been reunited. Seungkwan throws Seungcheol’s words right back at him, and Hansol’s glad Seungkwan’s finally answering his cell phone.)_

 

 

[Bonus Scene]:

  
Seungkwan been looking at his phone for over five hours now, laughing at god knows what. He keeps rolling round and round all over the bed, and whenever he gets closer Hansol tries to take a peek at the tiny screen only to be denied by the back of Seungkwan’s head. He just wants to rip those earphones out the other male’s ears and force him to pay attention to him. (Okay maybe he’s a bit of an attention whore, but only to the one he loves. That’s only right – as Seungkwan’s boyfriend Seungkwan should pay the most attention to him. Right?)

  
“Seungkwan, what are you watching?” He finally asks. The brunette immediately turns to him, eyes still curved into giggling crescents. Wordlessly, the edges of his lips tinged with mirth, Seungkwan pries out an earbud, offering it to Hansol.

  
Eyebrows furrowed (what exactly could’ve had Seungkwan laughing so hard), he plops in the earbud as the brunette rolls over on his belly and lays the phone flat against the bed so both of them can watch.

  
Hansol takes one look at the screen and immediately covers his eyes, groaning aloud in embarrassment.

  
It’s a vine of him dancing to ‘Hotline Bling’, and by the amount of loops that seems to be increasing at the speed of light, the fans are enjoying his stupid impromptu dangly-leg dance a lot more than he thought they would. He didn’t intend for someone to make a vine out of it, and oh god. What if it was a fandom meme by now?

  
“Please stop watching that.” He groans again, burying his face into the pillows.

  
Hansol feels a soft touch on the crown of his head (is that Seungkwan’s lips?), and a soft whine of “But it’s cute!”

  
He quickly lifts himself to give Seungkwan a small peck on the cheek, whispering “You’re cuter” into his ear and admiring his blush for a few seconds before the other male begins laughing at the vine again.

  
Oh god. Hansol returns to stuffing his face into the pillow.


End file.
